wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
James Harrison/Title History
WWE Championship #September 26, 1999 – April 30, 2000 (217 days) #*Defeated The Rock, Mankind, Big Show, British Bulldog and Kane. Title was vacant #*Lost to The Rock #December 9, 2001 – April 21, 2002 (133 days) #*Defeated Stone Cold Steve Austin #*Lost to Hollywood Hulk Hogan #May 19, 2002 – July 21, 2002 (35 days) #*Defeated Hollywood Hulk Hogan #*Lost to The Rock #December 15, 2002 – July 27, 2003 (224 days) #*Defeated Big Show #*Lost to Kurt Angle #June 11, 2006 – September 17, 2006 (98 days) #*Defeated John Cena #*Lost to John Cena #December 14, 2008 – April 26, 2009 (133 days) #*Defeated Edge #*Lost to Randy Orton #June 20, 2010 – May 1, 2011 (315 days) #*Defeated John Cena #*Lost to John Cena #August 18, 2013 – April 6, 2014 (231 days) #*Defeated Daniel Bryan (Money in the Bank cash-in) #*Lost to Daniel Bryan; This was a triple threat match that also included Batista #October 26, 2014 – March 29, 2015 (154 days) #*Defeated Brock Lesnar #*Lost to Seth Rollins; This was a triple threat match that also included Roman Reigns (Rollins cashed-in Money in the Bank) World Heavyweight Championship #December 14, 2003 – September 12, 2004 (273 days) #*Defeated Goldberg; This was a triple threat match that also included Triple H #*Lost to Triple H #January 9, 2005 – January 10, 2006 (366 days) #*Defeated Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, Batista and Edge in an elimination chamber match for the vacant title. #*Vacated due to injury #July 23, 2006 – November 26, 2006 (126 days) #*Defeated Rey Mysterio #*Lost to Batista #May 8, 2007 – July 17, 2007 (70 days) #*Defeated The Undertaker #*Vacated due to injury #June 1, 2008 – June 30, 2008 (29 days) #*Defeated The Undertaker for the vacant title #*Lost to CM Punk (Money in the Bank cash-in) #September 7, 2008 – November 23, 2008 (77 days) #*Defeated John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Batista, Rey Mysterio and Kane for the vacant title #*Lost to Matthew Harrison #February 21, 2010 – June 20, 2010 (119 days) #*Defeated The Undertaker; This was an elimination chamber match that also included John Morrison, R-Truth, CM Punk and Rey Mysterio #*Lost to Jack Swagger (Money in the Bank cash-in) #April 1, 2012 – October 27, 2013 (574 days) #*Defeated Daniel Bryan #*Lost to John Cena #December 15, 2013 (<1 day) #*Defeated John Cena; Harrison's WWE Championship was also on the line #*The title and the WWE Championship were unified as a result #July 14, 2016 – September 25, 2016 (63 days) #*Defeated Matthew Harrison #*Lost to AJ Styles (Money in the Bank cash-in) WWE Intercontinental Championship #November 9, 1997 – December 14, 1998 (400 days) #*Defeated Owen Hart #*Lost to Ken Shamrock #May 25, 1999 – August 23, 1999 (90 days) #*Defeated The Godfather #*Lost to Jeff Jarrett #July 4, 2000 – November 21, 2000 (140 days) #*Defeated Rikishi #*Lost to Billy Gunn #October 19, 2004 – June 20, 2005 (244 days) #*Defeated Chris Jericho #*Lost to Carlito #September 2, 2007 – November 10, 2008 (435 days) #*Defeated Umaga #*Lost to William Regal WWE United States Championship #July 27, 2003 – March 14, 2004 (232 days) #*Defeated Chris Benoit in a tournament final to revive the title #*Lost to John Cena #March 1, 2005 – November 22, 2005 (266 days) #*Defeated John Cena #*Vacated whena title defense against Chris Benoit ended in a double pinfall #May 23, 2006 – October 10, 2006 (140 days) #*Defeated John "Bradshaw" Layfield #*Lost to Chris Benoit #May 20, 2007 – April 27, 2008 (343 days) #*Defeated Chris Benoit in a two-out-of three falls match #*Lost to Matt Hardy #March 14, 2011 – December 18, 2011 (279 days) #*Defeated Daniel Bryan #*Lost to Zack Ryder #May 31, 2015 – May 1, 2016 (336 days) #*Defeated John Cena; This was a fatal 4-way that also included Kane and Sheamus #*Lost to Tyler Breeze; This was a ladder match that also included Apollo Crews, Neville, The Miz and Damien Sandow WWE European Championship #September 25, 1998 – October 18, 1988 (33 days) #*Defeated D'Lo Brown #*Lost to X-Pac #June 21, 1999 – July 25, 1999 (34 days) #*Defeated Mideon for the vacant title #*Lost to D'Lo Brown #December 12, 1999 – April 3, 2000 (113 days) #*Defeated previous champion The British Bulldog and D'Lo Brown in a triple threat in a match which Harrison put his WWF Championship on the line as well. #*Lost to Eddie Guerrero #July 23, 2000 – August 29, 2000 (37 days) #*Defeated Eddie Guerrero #*Lost to Al Snow #January 22, 2001 – April 24, 2001 (92 days) #*Defeated William Regal #*Lost to Matthew Harrison WWE Cruiserweight Championship #July 30, 2001 – October 9, 2001 (71 days) #*Defeated Billy Kidman #*Lost to Billy Kidman #June 23, 2002 – February 23, 2003 (245 days) #*Defeated The Hurricane #*Lost to Matt Hardy #July 27, 2004 – August 2, 2005 (371 days) #*Defeated Rey Mysterio #*Lost to Nunzio Million Dollar Championship #July 16, 2015 – August 19, 2015 (34 days) #*Defeated Triple H to revive the title #*Vacated WWE Tag Team Championship #October 20, 2002 – May 18, 2003 (210 days) – with The Undertaker #*Defeated Edge and Rey Mysterio in a tournament final to become inaugural champions #*Lost to Eddie Guerrero and Tajiri in a ladder match #October 21, 2003 – April 18, 2005 (545 days) – with The Undertaker #*Defeated Los Guerreros #*Lost to MNM #May 21, 2006 – July 20, 2008 (791 days) – with The Undertaker #*Defeated MNM #*Lost to Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder #July 26, 2009 – February 23, 2015 (2,038 days) – with Matthew Harrison #*Defeated Edge and Chris Jericho #*Lost to The Brass Ring Club #March 12, 2016 – May 2, 2016 (51 days) – with Matthew Harrison #*Defeated The New Day #*Lost to The Vaudevillains